


The Lovers Library

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Riku and Sora are searching the Beasts iconic library in order to collect some books for their mentors.Though libraries are a place for learning, minds are not the only things that get blown.Kink: Predicament Bondage. Intimate Injury. Fellatio.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Lovers Library

Yensid was a legendary, knowledgeable wizard. Because of that, Riku was very surprised when Yensid complained about having a lack luster library.

Soras' own magical mentor, Merlin - who had tutored even Kings - had the same complaint.

The wizards required information, so the boys had been tasked to collect books from the Beasts library. 

As they flew to Hollow Bastion, the boys couldn't help but feel a little offended that they were being sent on such a simple mission. They had gone from fighting in wars to being errand boys?

Furthermore, Beast was not a magician - he had infact been cursed by one. So what information of value could he possibly have? What books did he have that two of the most infamous, ancient magicians in the universe didn't already have?

Upon arriving at the Beasts castle, they were briefly greeted by Belle who led them to the library. They were surprised that the Beast had such a magificent castle, yet didn't seem to have any servants besides his imprisoned girlfriend. 

When they arrived at the library, they gave their thanks and waved Belle goodbye. They headed inside, expecting a dull, dusty room fill of books with spines that had never been cracked.

They were immediately proven wrong.

Their minds were blown by the extravagance of the room. It was flooded with sunlight. The ceramic floors were so freshly polished they could see their reflections. The design of the room seemed to be built around the books rather than the books finding a place. It held more books than any one person could ever read in a lifetime. Books of every subject ever studied, by every author who had ever set pen to paper. There were ladders and staircases to aid in reaching the vast heights of the shelves. You would be born and die old age by the time you finished even one walls worth of books.

Riku was pulled out of his fasination when he heard a childish cheer. 

Sora was sliding down one of the spiral staircases. Riku smiled softly and, though he took his sweet time walking to the bottom of the staircase, he was still waiting quite a while before Sora finally landed in his arms. Sora blushed as Riku cradled him. He was so handsome and strong.

"Finding the books on the list is gonna take a while.", Riku pointed out. "So stop playing around."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright..." and with that, he flipped out of his arms and dashed away to quick for the human eye.

Riku sighed - he was nauseous looking at the amount of books they needed to search through. "What could possibly be in here that the old men couldn't just google?", he moaned. "Where do we even start?"

"They're arranged by subject, then the first letter of the authors surname!", Sora yelled out to him. His voice echoed for what felt like a million years.

"How'd you work that out in the ten minutes we've been here?", Riku asked. 

"Cause that's how all libraries work, Riku! You would know that if you didn't just use your gummiphone for everything! See? I found one already!", Sora announced proudly as he revealed the novel in his hand.

"Wow... that was fast.", Riku said genuinely impressed. "I guess you're more than just a pretty face." 

Riku reached out for Sora to toss the book to him - instead, Sora threw his whole body at him. Riku ended up catching and cradling him again.

"You think I'm pretty, Riku?"

"Since you and the old men have being technologically incompetent in common, this task should be right up your alley."

"Jealous?", Sora teased as he balanced the novel on Rikus head. "How about you leave this up to me; otherwise we'll never get out of here."

With that, Sora jumped out of Rikus embrace yet again. He dashed to and fro across the room, collecting the books they needed. Every time he passed Riku, he added another heavy book to the stack upon his head. Riku rolled his eyes, but accepted his fate, staying still as a statue.

Sora eventually slid across the ceramic floor towards Riku and Rikus eyes widened. His life flashed before his eyes, terrified that Sora was about to bowl him over.

To his great relief, Sora came to a stop just centimetres before him, like it was nothing. "Alright, that's all ten!"

"Great...", Riku drawled. Then he noticed a cheeky twinkle in Soras eye. Riku gave him an icy glare, one usually reserved for his worst enemies. "Sora, if you tickle me right now, I will kill you."

Soras smiled wider than the Cheshire Cat as he brought himself even closer. He shoved his finger in Rikus nose. He gave him a wet willy. He pinched his cheeks. Riku grit his teeth and if looks could kill, Sora would have dropped dead.

Then Sora got on his tippy toes and gently nuzzled his nose against Rikus. 

The anger left Rikus body so fast that the books almost fell.

Riku blushed and he clenched his fist in effort to stop the shudder that ran through him. The books wobbled ever so slightly but granted him mercy and stayed put.

Sora swooned as he enjoyed their little bunny kiss more than he'd expected to, and he got lost in the feeling for a very long time. The teasing motivation left and became genuine affection. 

They both softly moaned as Sora pressed his body flush against Rikus. Their breath tickled eachother and it send tingles down their whole beings.

Sora glanced through his lashes and watched cautiously for Rikus reaction as he took a risk; he tilted his face ever so slightly, so their lips brushed together. Riku gasped but did no more. So Sora stuck the tip of his tongue out ever so slightly, letting it glide against Rikus bottom lip. Riku gasped again and eventually, started meeting Soras tongue with his own. 

Sora finally kissed him. He suckled on Rikus tongue, nibbled on his lips, kissed him deeply. They swooned into eachothers mouths. They'd never felt a sensation so heavenly.

When Sora broke the kiss, Riku desperately wanted to chase him, but the stability of the books wouldn't allow it. He had to just watch as Sora gnawed at his lip in thought, glancing at the doors. 

Sora made his decision and kneeled, starting to undo Rikus pants. Riku stuttered in shock, but managed to keep the books balanced, even as Sora wrestled his pants down to his ankles. 

Then Sora took his penis into his mouth. 

Riku had never felt anything like it. 

He couldn't look down to watch, and had to just stare at one of the million book shelves that surrounded them. The sounds Sora was making echoed around the room... the suckling, the wet popping of his lips whenever he pulled back for air, the sweet smooches as he kissed his tip, the moans of pleasure, the gagging as he took more of Riku than his little mouth could manage.

A pressure built up within Rikus body, and it was so intense it almost hurt. Whenever he masturbated, he was usually able to edge - but it was impossible to do when Sora was sucking his seed out of him. So Riku roared and threw his head back as he came into Soras mouth. 

As if the sudden explosion of cum wasn't enough of a shock, the books tumbled and clonked Sora right upon his head. It made him bite and Riku fell to the floor screaming, holding his crotch. Sora had a dizzy spell and fell down as well. 

The doors to the library burst open.

"Master?", a voice called. "We heard you scream! Whatever is the matte-...?"

The boys froze, as did the staff that had walked in on them. It was difficult to judge who had more right to be confused.

One of the guests was half naked and the other had a face smeared with cum.

The staff were enchanted furniture; a clock and a candle.

The silence was finally broken when the candle said in a french accent; "Cogsworth, it seems we 'ave intruded on a moment of passion. Let us leave them be."

The clock he was speaking to looked traumatised. It was sputtering and stuttering as the candle led him out the room. 

The boys took a long, loooong time to regain their composure. They were groaning in a mix of lingering pleasure, pain, embarrassment and confusion. Sora nursed the bump on his head, fearing he had lost his mind. He threw a healing potion over them both. As the sparkles came and went, they sighed in relief.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?", Riku drawled. 

"Sorry...", Sora mumbled. "Man, that was insane."

"Which part?", Riku sighed as he pulled up his pants. He was flustered as he picked up all the books. "Uh, we should get these to Yensid...". He suddenly blushed and pointed to his lip. "You've... got..."

Sora checked his reflection in the polished floors. He licked himself clean of the cum that had dribbled down his chin. Then Sora gave him the sweetest, most bashful smile ever. Looking so innocent while Rikus cum dripped from his lips... Riku couldn't resist. He was so pretty.

Unrestrained, he dropped the books and pulled Sora into a deep kiss. All his pent up frustration from their earlier game had him tearing Soras clothes off so aggressively they tore. Sora whimpered as he was mercilessly dragged to the floor and ravished. "Slow down! Slow down! Slow down!", he begged. Riku crawled off of him, but only to untie Soras laces. Sora sighed in relief as he kicked his shoes off, but then he was made to hold his legs. Riku held him under his knee and tilted him ever so slightly. He seemed to be admiring Soras body, but Sora blushed as he followed his gaze. He censored his buttocks with his hand. "Quit it!", he scolded embarrassingly.

Riku merely moved his hand aside and put it back to holding his legs up. Sora bit his lip nervously as Riku slowly leaned down. He felt the slightest, quickest wetness against his butt hole and it made him flinch in surprise. "Riku...", he whimpered. He shuddered as the wet pressure returned again. He couldn't believe what Riku was doing. Was he not grossed out? Sora supposed he had sucked on his penis earlier, and that would be dirty too, but penises had many uses, and one included sex. Why would his butt hole be appealing to Riku in any way? At another lick, Sora shuddered again. 

Sora looked nervously between his legs and saw Riku spreading his butt hole with two fingers. "This is embarrassing, Riku...", he whined. He squealed as Riku rolled his tongue in circles, around and around his pucked hole, over and over again. As gross as it was, it felt wonderful. His toes curled and he combed his fingers through Rikus hair. "Riku... what's gotten into you?"

Riku finally sat up and took one of Soras feet. He showered kisses all over his sole. "You.", he confessed. "You're in my thoughts every day."

"Riku...", Sora blushed.He gasped when Riku started sucking on his toes. "I think about you all the time too...", he confessed. 

He whined in pleasure as Riku began massaging his butt hole with a thumb. It gradually forced its way inside his tight, puckered hole, and Sora became a squirming, whimpering mess.

Riku ran his tongue throughout each of Soras toes before finally spreading his legs wide. He lubricated his cock with a lip balm, then pressed inside Soras body. Sora screamed. Riku cast healing spells but didn't let himself stop until he was completely balls deep. Riku pressed a hand against Soras mouth, but Sora didn't quiet down until Riku nuzzled his nose against his. He blinked away the tears and swooned.

He opened his legs wider, doing the splits so Riku could press himself flush against him. He held Riku close and returned his bunny kisses, occasionally breaking it to kiss Riku upon the nose. 

They both moaned as Riku started thrusting. It was both painful and wonderful. Sora realised that, despite being host to a million different people throughout his life, Riku had never been inside him before. This was so special. "Do you like being inside me, Riku?", he asked.

Riku nodded. "Yes... I feel complete. Like this is where I'm meant to be. You're my home, Sora. You're so warm..."

He shuddered and Sora suddenly felt himself being filled up with a hot liquid. He cried out and Riku silenced him with bunny kisses again. He carried on thrusting and the fresh seed made movement even easier. Sora moaned with every slap of their sweaty bodies and as his voice got higher, Riku cautiously cradled the back of Soras head. His foresight had been correct, as Sora started writhing and his head was protected from quite a violent bang on the ceramic floor. Sora finally came and his seed made a mess all over their abs. 

The held eachother close, showering one another with bunny kisses, butterfly kisses, real kisses, the whole deal. Riku continued to thrust until he was too soft to do so, and then he just left it in, enjoying the moist warmth. 

Sora pecked a kiss on his nose, then asked; "Riku, how long are you gonna be there? You're big and it's kind of hurting."

Riku lovingly chuckled. "Alright, alright...", then he sighed as he finally pulled out. Sora shuddered as, with an embarrassing farting sound, seed burst out of him. His hole twitched in relief. 

Sora was about to get up and redress when Riku stopped him. "Can I just look at you for a minute?", he requested. 

Sora looked at the state of himself and didn't fancy staying in it another minute. So he got his gummiphone and took a selfie. "I'll send this to you instead.", he declared. "It'll last longer anyway."

Riku was disappointed, but didn't argue as they got redressed. For the third time, picked their books off the ground. "I think we've out stayed our welcome.", said Sora. "Let's get these to the wizards... and hope that we haven't got them blacklisted from this place."

Sora had an awkward limp in his step as they headed to the door. "Man, Riku. This was supposed to be an easygoing mission."

Riku finally smiled again. "I guess libraries aren't so boring after all."

The End


End file.
